Blue's Big Band
Who's got rhythm? We all do! All of our friends are using instruments to make music -- even their hands. Along the way, we play Blue's Clues to figure out what instrument Blue is going to play in Blue's Big Band. (Sky opens the door and plays a cowbell) Sky: (plays cowbell) Hello. Kid: Hello. Sky: (along with cowbell) I’m so happy you are here. Look. We’re playing rhythms (plays cowbell) with instruments today. Come on. (Sky marches along with the cowbell ) Sky: See? We’re going to play together, like a band. (plays cowbell) Blue’s Big Band. (then she sits down with Blue, Magenta, and Tickety) Tickety: (plays triangle) I’ll play my rhythm with a triangle. Magenta barks: I’ll play my rhythm with a tambourine. Sky: Magenta plays a rhythm with a tambourine. Tickety: Sky, are you going to play an instrument in the band? Skye: Do you want to play an instrument with me in Blue’s Big Band? Great! Let’s see. We can play (claps her hands) our hands! (clapping rhythm) “We can clap our hands. In Blue’s Big Band”. Tickety: Let’s practice. I’ll make a rhythm and then you repeat it. Ready? Tickety’s Rhythm: ting, ting, ting. Sky: Let’s clap it. (claps rhythm: clap, clap, clap.) Did you hear that rhythm? (claps it again) It’s like a pattern of sounds. Tickety: We’ve got to go practice playing our instruments. (then Tickety and Magenta leave and Blue closes the toy chest) Sky: Hey, Blue, what instrument are you going to play in the band? (then Blue leaves a pawprint on screen) Sky: Yeah! We’ll play Blue’s Clues to figure it out. (claps)'''We are gonna play Blue’s Clues '''Cause it’s a really great game. '''Yeah! Sky: Yeah. So remember: Blue’s pawprint will be on the clues, (claps) Blue’s Clues. (Sky bangs on the pawprint and it bounced away) Sky: You know what we need for Blue’s Clues: our handy dandy.. Kid: Notebook. Sky: Notebook. Come on. Sky: '''To Play Blue's Clues, We've gotta find uh, Kids: Pawprint! Sky: '''Oh, a Pawprint! Right! And that's our first, Kids: Clue! Sky: '''A clue? Kids: A Clue! Sky: '''Then we put it in our Kids: Notebook! Sky: '''Cause they're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! '''We've gotta find another Pawprint, '''That's the second clue! '''We put it in our notebook '''Cause they're who's clues, Blue's Clues! '''We've gotta find the last Pawprint, '''That's the third clue! '''We put it in our notebook '''Cause they're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! '''You know what to do! '''Sit down in our thinking Chair '''and think, think, think! '''Cause when we use our minds, '''And take a step at a time, '''We can do, anything, (Sky ducks down and Blue Jumps to the screen, Blue says "Ba-Bow!", gets down, and then Sky gets back up) Sky: That We Wanna Do! '''We are looking for Blue's clues '''We are looking for Blue's clues '''We are looking for Blue's clues '''Wonder where they are Chorus: '''Mailtime, mailtime, mailtime, MAIL TIME!!!! '''Here's the mail, it never fails '''It makes me want to wag my tail '''When it comes I wanna wail, '''MAIL!!!!!!!!!! (Mailbox enters) '''We just got 1 letter. '''We just got 1 letter. '''We just got 1 letter. '''I wonder who it's from. '''Blue skidoo, we can too! '''We Sat on Down '''Figured it out '''What Blue's Clues were all about '''Wow, you know what? '''We're really smart! Sky: '''Now it's time for so long, '''But we’ll just sing just one more song! '''Thanks for doing your part! '''You sure are smart! '''You know, with me and you and our friend Blue '''We can do anything that we wanna do! '''We can do anything… Sky: That We Wanna Do!